Never Forget Me
by Aurora Wells
Summary: She doesn't know where it came from. She doesn't know where she came from. She only knows that it holds the answers for everything she wants to know, and boy, does she want those answers. Rewritten for the gazillionth time, OCxOC, Leo- and OC-centric.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The soft light gently caressed her cheek as she lifted her face to the sky. She sat in a shady, warm clearing, making the most of the rare day. For once she was outside, enjoying herself – rather than cooped up inside, alone with her thoughts and plans. Memories danced through her mind like the wind through a beautiful garden...

_Hands clasped and legs crossed, the two sat facing each other. It was a warm, cloudless day, and they were taking the chance to meditate. There was barely a sound; their hearts beat together and their breath was paced in sync. Her thoughts were tranquil and her body was in a state of serenity. This was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life, she knew. _

_She tantalised herself, debating whether or not to indulge in a small glance. Deciding to risk it, she slit open her blue eyes. He squeezed her hands. "You're naughty," he teased. "Close your eyes." She did so, squeezing them shut once again. He chuckled lightly and she smiled uncontrollably. _

She sighed deeply, wishing for those days again. The days when she could do more than just remember his gentle touch; more than just remember his soft words. She'd like to see his black hair fall over his dark eyes one more time – for real, not just as a faded memory. She wanted to watch his eyes light up when she stepped into the room, like she knew they always would. She wished she could just remember his name…

Lying down on the soft green grass, she twisted the ring on her finger. She'd no idea where she got it. All she knew was that she had to find whoever gave it to her. When she found them, she would find answers with it. She felt it intuitively. And she couldn't wait.

###

He rolled out his tatami mat, climbing into it and laying his head against the pillow. Out of his pocket he lifted a small silver ring. He closed his eyes tightly and grasped it tightly in hand. Images flashed fleetingly behind his eyelids.

_Long raven hair fell over piercing blue eyes. There stood a question, long-forgotten but still hanging in limbo. "Wait! No!" Don't take her yet! She stared at him through those big eyes of hers, like she couldn't believe this was happening to her. _

_Strong arms grabbed her thin ones and dragged her backwards towards the door. But – no! This wasn't fair! Why should she be punished for something he did? _

Startled, he woke to find the room bathed in moonlight. He opened his palm and slowly ran his thumb over the small trinket. The engraved promise stood out boldly on the silver metal.

_"Promise me, you'll never forget," he begged, pressing the ring's twin into her hand. "Never forget me, and never forget that I love you. I love you with all my essence. I always will; now promise me that you won't forget that. I wish I could take your place. Believe me, if there was a way for me to be in your position, I would snatch it up as fast as I could." He kissed her forehead quickly, before she was sucked out of his world and into another. _

I will _never_ forget you, if it's the last thing I do.


	2. Chapter 1

******A/N: Hello people! Tis me again. :) I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, I find it to be a much more pleasing entry than the original story and hope you do too (even if you've never read the original one .)! Yes, I know, cruel little cliffhanger over there, but what else can I do? **

**The chapters might start getting longer soonish, but who knows. Anyways, don't let me keep you- go ahead and read!**

**~Keiba**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kimi's eyes fluttered open. A horrible stench hit her nostrils and a numbing pain shot up through her spine and legs. As she regained her senses, she could feel she was lying sprawled on her back, with moisture seeping into her hair and clothes from the cold, hard ground beneath her. Kimi gradually pushed herself into a sitting position, her head spinning. She couldn't remember how she got here, but from the looks of it no one had been here in a while.

Her nose wrinkled up in distaste. _Oh, ew,_ Kimi realised. _I'm in a sewerage tunnel! _She reached up to her neck and pulled out the chain that had become the only familiar thing in her life. Yup; her ring was still there… thank god for that. Slowly, Kimi pushed herself up onto her feet, the world still spinning before her eyes. She stumbled over to the nearest wall and leant on it for support.

There was only one way to get out of here. Kimi glanced above her, but the gloom managed to just show her the roof of the tunnel, and no hatch out. She sighed and shuffled along, clinging to the wall like a spider on a web. It wasn't long before her eyes adjusted to the darkness, but her body still felt strangely weak and dizzy. Uncoordinated. She wasn't used to that.

Kimi didn't stop stumbling down the tunnel until she ran into a dead end. _Where do I go now?_ Kimi glanced around. It was a lot darker in this part of the tunnel than it had been before. She chewed on the inside of her lip. The frustration was starting to hit; and hit hard it was. Deciding to rest a while, she slid down the rough stone wall and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

She awoke, what felt like mere moments later, to the sound of splashing footsteps. Kimi's eyes flew open for a split second and her mind raced before she instinctually shut them again and tried to steady her heart rate so as to appear as if she were still sleeping. Kimi's heart slowed marginally, but when the footsteps kept getting closer, all hopes of a steady rhythm were gone. A lump formed in her throat and she used all of her self-control to stop herself from swallowing past it.

The adrenaline rushed through her veins and made the blood pound in her ears, almost to a painful point. Being in a strange place, with no sense of orientation whatsoever; nowhere to run to, to go to, nowhere to _hide._ That flipping sensation her stomach took on when the splashes grew louder and closer and then suddenly, abruptly, hastily came to a complete stop – boy, had she missed this.

Staying still and silent, Kimi waited. She waited until the splashing started up again, as it inevitably would. She waited until the slower, more cautious steps than before approached her with a delicious tentativeness that made her feel she had the upper hand. It wasn't until she could practically feel the creature's breath on her face, that she made her move.

In less than an instant, Kimi had flung her eyes wide open and sprung onto her opponent, not wasting any time in flinging herself around onto their back and shoving them against the wall, keeping a firm grip on the back of their head and the top of their… shell?

"Well, that's new," Kimi breathed to the smooth, green surface she had squished against the rough stone wall. "Never met a giant turtle before." Scrunching her eyebrows together in curiosity, she pulled back the slightest bit in order to see more of this giant turtle who lives in a sewer. From her skewed position holding him – or her, or it, she really didn't know which – against the wall, Kimi could just barely make out two red tails of fabric and a slightly bruised, slightly battered, emerald green scalp.

"Probably because we like to keep ourselves _well hidden_." Kimi raised an eyebrow at the muffled, gruff voice coming from the turtle pressed up against the wall.

"Oooh, it can talk," she said with an edgy, sly grin to accompany her somewhat snarky tone. The turtle struggled under her grip, but Kimi didn't relent. "What's the big deal?" She cried, then changing her voice to a purr, said, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Lady, if you don't get off me, you're going to regret it," the turtle spat threateningly.

Kimi grabbed the fabric tails and pulled, bringing his head back to near her mouth. "Prove it."


End file.
